


Mirror of Madness

by Kandai



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Instability, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était qu'un tour joué par la lumière, une divagation de son esprit fatigué. Voilà qu'il avait vu cet éclat rouge, dans le miroir. Et après tout, Dan n'existait plus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en août 2011.

#  Mirror of Madness

#### Tragédie en cinq actes

* * *

 S'égarer est le  
Propre de l'humain

Tuer est  
celui du démon.

* * *

  **I. Reflet**

Un éclat rouge dans le miroir.

Ce n’était sans doute qu’un reflet, éclat trompeur d’une ampoule électrique et joueuse sur le verre qui aurait ébloui son regard quelques secondes, qui aurait troublé sa perception. Dans ce cas, cet éclat rouge tant redouté ne serait qu’une hallucination, un effet d’optique donné par la lumière. Il n’y aurait pas lieu de s’inquiéter, parce qu’il n’aurait jamais existé et que ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus que la parure du ciel en cette fin d’été. Sans doute.

Ce n’était peut-être qu’un mauvais tour que lui avaient joué son imagination doublée à une paranoïa malvenue que possèderait n’importe quelle personne qui serait obligée de se défendre contre des agressions régulières. Il n’y aurait pas non plus matière à s’inquiéter, ou en tous cas, pas au sujet d’éclats rouges dans les yeux car ceux-ci n’auraient jamais existé. Peut-être.

Mais Daniel « Danny » Fenton avait guetté ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour prétendre chercher des excuses à ce qui venait de se produire quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas d’être complètement pris au dépourvu devant cette lueur rouge, disparue trop vite sur la surface lisse et polie du miroir, évanouie dans un battement de cils trop rapide et pourtant aussi tangible que le lavabo de porcelaine auquel il s’agrippait de toutes ses forces, presque aussi réel que son souffle erratique allant s’égarer en buée sur le verre froid, presque aussi fort que les battements effrénés de son cœur qui vrillaient ses tempes.

Un éclat rouge dans le miroir. Un éclat rouge dans ses yeux. Pris d’un vertige, l’adolescent s’effondra avec douceur sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain familiale et cria, la bouche plaquée contre le sol glacial, les yeux collés sur ses paumes, ses mains tremblantes tentant de cacher ses yeux.

Ses yeux _bleus_. Bleus. Ni verts, ni rouges.

 _Surtout pas_ rouges.

Quelque part au-dessus de lui, sous la lumière crue des néons qui baignaient la pièce, le rictus de Dan Fantôme sembla flotter un moment.

* * *

Il avait passé toute la semaine à chercher une trace de l’œil rouge dans chaque miroir accroché aux murs, chaque reflet de vitre, chaque surface un tant soit peu réfléchissante – sans résultat concluant jusque là. Danny ignorait s’il s’agissait d’une bonne ou d’une mauvaise nouvelle et plus il repensait à cette crise de panique dans la salle de bain, plus il était confus et plus ses nerfs étaient en pelote. Il avait à moitié crié sans raison valable sur Sam et Tucker ces derniers jours et malgré les excuses sous lesquelles il inondait ses amis, il voyait dans leurs regards mi-inquiets mi-indignés combien ses mots les avaient blessés.

Il ne leur avait rien expliqué. Il ne leur avait rien dit. Ni à propos de la crise, ni à propos de son comportement étrange, ni à propos du fantôme aux yeux rouges.

 _Son_ fantôme aux yeux rouges.

Celui dont le rire de dément résonnait encore dans sa mémoire, ravivé par de vieux souvenirs qu’il aurait préféré appeler cauchemars. Mais nul besoin de cauchemar pour tourmenter un fantôme, les regrets étaient bien assez.

Les regrets… et le doute.

Ce fut Dash Baxter, le grand blond capitaine de l’équipe de football et dont les passe-temps préférés étaient de coller aux basques Paulina Martinez – alias la plus belle fille du lycée – avec des yeux de chiot et de s’entraîner constamment à la boxe sur les pauvres types appartenant classe moyenne de Casper High et en particulier Fenton, qui le fit craquer. Comme d’habitude, ça avait commencé par une provocation inutile et particulièrement imméritée, dite sur un ton mi-plaintif mi-moqueur.

— Eh, Fenton ! Tu sais quoi ? Eh ben, j’ai eu un D en histoire-géo !

— Magnifique, Dash, à croire que tout ce que tu tires des leçons que ma sœur veut bien te donner, c’est son numéro de portable, répliqua Danny avec un venin non-dissimulé – heureusement, Jazz n’était pas dans le coin. Malheureusement pour Danny, Dash n’était peut-être pas une lumière à l’école mais il savait reconnaître quand on se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Ce qui valut à Danny d’être attrapé par le col de son t-shirt par la brute qui lui faisait face et d’être soulevé dans les airs comme un vulgaire sac de patate, la prise sur son cou se resserrant progressivement.

— T’essaye de faire le malin avec moi, « Fentonia » ? gronda Baxter en le secouant légèrement, montrant des dents comme un fauve enragé. Ben, t’as eu tort. Personne ne se moque de Dash Baxter sans en subir les conséquences !

— Dash… Lâche-moi, merde… tu m’étouffe !

Avec un rictus mauvais, Dash poussa sa victime en arrière, le projetant violemment sur le sol immaculé du couloir. Esquissant une grimace, Danny laissa un sifflement douloureux s’échapper de ses dents serrées avant de tenter de se redresser, pour se retrouver de nouveau au sol, une basket coûteuse appuyant avec force sur sa poitrine et le sourire malveillant – ce sourire ! – de Dash Baxter se précisant à travers sa vision trouble.

— Alors, _Dan_ , on rigole moins maintenant ?

Un éclair de fureur passa devant ses yeux brouillés à l’entente du prénom honni. _Comment Dash osait-il l’appeler ainsi, comment osait-il les comparer ? Comment pouvait-il en rire, cet immonde petit bâtard à la face de rat ?! Il allait payer ! Il allait PAYER !_ Le corps du jeune homme mis à terre se mit à trembler, de fureur et de terreur contenue, alors que son tourmenteur se penchait sur lui, savourant avec un plaisir évident sa détresse.

— Arrête ! Arrête ! **ARRÊTE**  !

Les dernières choses dont Danny fut conscient, ce fut du visage cruel de Dash Baxter prendre les traits de celui de Dan – et du fait qu’il hurlait à plein poumons et que c’était sans doute pour ça qu’il n’arrivait plus à respirer correctement.

Puis tout devint noir – et rouge.

* * *

  **II. Folie**

Il s’était réveillé chez lui en fin d’après-midi, sa famille à son chevet, l’entourant de visages inquiets et de sourcils froncés. Après quelques instants de flottement, Jazz lui raconta qu’il s’était évanoui à l’école et que la direction avait tout de suite appelé ses parents. L’infirmière avait parlé d’une crise de panique particulièrement violente et avait suggéré que Danny se repose dans un environnement familier et calme.

Bien sûr, personne n’avait osé discuter. Tous ceux qui avaient été victimes de la scène avaient pu témoigner de l’intensité de la crise et même Dash Baxter n’avait pas bronché lorsqu’il s’était vu renvoyé provisoirement de l’établissement, avec une volée de sermons en prime. Il était sous le choc.

Après tout, quel genre de type se mettait soudainement à hurler des menaces de mort tout en plantant ses ongles dans le sol de béton ? « Cela avait de quoi retourner n’importe qui » pensaient les adultes, perturbés par le comportement inhabituel du timide mais fauteur de trouble Fenton.

Ils avaient tort. Rien de tout cela n’avait choqué le footballeur. A dire vrai, Dash n’avait même pas prêté attention aux paroles remplies de poison qu’avait craché Danny en transe sous son pied. Il avait à peine remarqué que ce dernier avait fini par s’évanouir – les cris et les secousses de la foule l’avaient finalement fait réagir. Non. Tout ce qu’il avait vu, c’était avec lesquels ce raté de Fenton l’avait regardé, alors qu’il se débattait, prisonnier sous sa basket de marque.

Un regard brûlant de haine, de rage, de _vengeance_.

Un regard qui le poursuivrait jusque dans ses cauchemars.

Un regard rouge.

« Crise d’hystérie », tu parles.

* * *

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Danny ?

Danny commençait à en avoir assez. C’était la quatrième fois que sa sœur essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez – elle avait bien manœuvré en lui envoyant leur père, Sam et même leur mère, mais jusque là, il avait tenu bon. Buté, l’adolescent de dix-sept ans était resté stoïque face aux questions pressantes, aux ordres déguisés, aux regards inquiets de ses parents et à celui déçu de Sam. Mais Jazz, c’était une autre paire de manches – après tout, elle était aussi butée que lui.

Il n’avait pas envie de lui parler. Parler serait évoquer l’ombre, le fantôme aux yeux rouges et cela, il se le refusait avec force. Il ignorait s’il pouvait dire son nom, ce nom qui sonnait comme une malédiction à ses oreilles, s’il aurait le courage de prononcer ces trois lettres devant Jazz. Comme si nommer sa peur équivalait à lui donner vie.

Mais déjà, Jazz était repartie, frustrée par son manque de réponse :

— C’est la chasse aux fantômes ? Pourtant, ils ont été plutôt calmes, ces derniers temps. Des contrôles, des devoirs mal notés ? Tu sais que je suis toujours là pour t’aider, hein ? Une histoire avec une fille, peut-être ? Non, Sam et Tucker seraient au courant.

— Dis quelque chose, Danny ! s’énerva-t-elle soudain. Je ne peux pas avancer si tu ne me donnes pas d’indices ! Enfin, tu as fait une crise d’hystérie en plein milieu de l’école ! Tu t’es évanoui ! Et tu as eu un comportement étrange toute la semaine passée ! Merde, Danny, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas !?

Silence, choqué cette fois.

Danny regarda sa sœur avec des yeux ronds. Jazz avait juré. Jazz ne jurait jamais. C’était vraiment grave – et ses yeux turquoises pleins de larmes d’impuissance arrachèrent un soupir au plus jeune, lequel se mordit la lèvre et opta pour une demi-vérité, au moins pour ne pas trop l’inquiéter.

— C’est juste que… c’est à cause de Dash. Il m’a appelé… « Dan » et je… j’ai paniqué. C’est tout.

C’était tout ce qu’il lui permettrait de savoir, en tous cas.

Les yeux de Jazz brillèrent de compréhension et une seconde plus tard, elle serrait son petit frère contre elle, avec toute l’affection qu’elle gardait pour l’adolescent exceptionnel qu’il était. Un adolescent qui avait vu trop de choses horribles pour pouvoir en être débarrassé simplement en fermant les yeux. L’aînée de Fenton laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue ronde.

Jamais Danny ne pourrait oublier. Jamais cette grâce ne lui sera donnée.

Mais, au moins, il n’était pas seul.

— Ca ira, Danny. Il n’existe plus. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal.

«  _Mais son fantôme, si._ » pensa amèrement Danny en laissant sa tête reposer sur l’épaule de sa sœur. Heureusement, il n’était pas seul. Heureusement, Dan n’était plus qu’un possible intangible que sa mémoire avait gardé, comme un trésor morbide. Une ombre de fumée. Un éclat dans le miroir.

Lui, Danny, n’avait pas les yeux rouges.

* * *

Ca avait commencé par des absences. Quelques minutes de blanc total desquelles il ressortait confus, désorienté, sans souvenir de ce qu’il faisait l’instant d’avant. Puis, il y avait la paranoïa qui montait en pics et chaque attaque de spectre était un bon moyen de se décharger de cette montagne de stress supplémentaire. Sauf que les spectres se faisaient rares. Danny ignorait pourquoi et ça l’énervait.

La colère était présente aussi, permanente presque. Il était de plus en plus abrupt, de moins en moins amical dans son choix de mots et dans ses expressions corporelles. Il passait la majorité du temps seul, à éviter ses amis et guetter le moindre signe de ce qui pourrait le renseigner sur ce qui se préparait – quoi que ce fût. Il était anxieux, constamment sur les nerfs, presque autant que lorsque Youngblood avait menacé sa famille et qu’il avait le seul à le voir. Sam et Tucker avaient bien essayé de le raisonner mais il s’était fermé comme une huître, refusant de leur donner la moindre explication. Ses amis avaient fini par laisser temporairement tomber, histoire de pouvoir se concentrer sur autre chose.

Quant à l’éclat rouge, il ne s’était plus manifesté.

Et il ignorait toujours quoi en penser.

Ô joie.

Peut-être devenait-il vraiment dingue, tout compte fait ? Peut-être était-il en train de doucement sombrer dans la folie et qu’il était irrécupérable ? Peut-être que Dan n’était pas vraiment Dan plutôt… un signal, un message caché qui attendait que Danny le déchiffre ? Ou était-il vraiment là, quelque part à le surveiller, attendant le bon moment pour à nouveau exister ?

… Que lui arrivait-il, à la fin ?

— Eh, Fenton, tu vas bien ? demanda Star avec un air concerné alors qu’elle passait devant sa table avec son plateau de cantine. T’as un regard… vraiment bizarre.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Danny bondit de son siège de plastique et prit la fuite, un cri muet sur les lèvres.

* * *

  **III. Vérités**

Il avait couru jusqu’à ne plus sentir ses jambes. Ensuite, il avait volé jusqu’à ne plus avoir de souffle. Il avait fini par atterrir dans un coin désert, à une volée de kilomètres d’une ville dont le nom lui avait été indiqué sur un vieux panneau mangé par la rouille. L’hybride y était resté quelques heures, faisant les cent pas dans la poussière, avant de finalement se rendre compte que la nuit était déjà tombée – et qu’accessoirement, il mourait de faim. Sous son apparence humaine, il descendit jusqu’à la ville, espérant trouver un café encore ouvert – ce qui ne fut pas très difficile à trouver – et commanda un truc quelconque à grignoter pour accompagner son café. Si le tenancier fut surpris de trouver un adolescent de cet âge, seul et avec cette tête hallucinée de drogué en manque, il n’en montra rien.

Après avoir avalé les snacks et la moitié de son café, Danny se prit à penser plus rationnellement. Il se retrouvait au milieu de nulle part, en pleine nuit, après s’être enfuit du lycée en plein milieu de la journée. A tous les coups, la direction avait prévenu ses parents dans l’heure qui avait suivi sa fuite et tout le monde l’avait cherché toute la journée, l’inquiétude augmentant au fur et à mesure que la lumière devait baisser. A l’heure qu’il était, il était persuadé que ni ses parents, ni Jazz, ni Sam et Tucker ne dormaient, terrifiés par l’idée qu’il lui soit arrivé quelque chose – peut-être même étaient-ils déjà allés le chercher dans la Zone Fantôme ?

Qu’ils s’inquiètent, donc. Il y avait de quoi, leur héros devenait dingue.

— Ouais, c’est ça. Je deviens dingue, répéta Danny contre le liquide tiède qui reposait dans la tasse en faïence.

Il avait fini par sortir son téléphone portable qu’il avait laissé éteint de la poche de son jeans, sous le regard suspicieux du gérant et l’alluma. Aussitôt, une volée de messages non-lus lui tomba dessus, laissant sa messagerie saturée. Il lut les noms des expéditeurs : Sam, Jazz, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, un numéro inconnu, Sam, Tucker, la maison, Sam… Danny leva les yeux au ciel, un peu mortifié : il n’avait pas fait peur à autant de gens, si ? A moins qu’il n’y ait eu une attaque en son absence – ce qui n’était pas impossible, connard de Murphy. Il ne doutait pas que sa messagerie vocale soit dans le même état.

Et merde.

Pour une fois qu’il s’absentait une demi-journée, tout le monde semblait avoir besoin de savoir où il était et ce qu’il faisait. Mais qu’est-ce que ça pouvait leur foutre, enfin ? Qu’il ait besoin de changer un peu, besoin de voir autre chose que des yeux rouges ou des fantômes menaçants partout, ne leur était pas venu à l’esprit, peut-être ? Non, bien sûr que non – parce qu’il ne leur avait rien dit. Putain de complexe du héros qui lui intimait de se taire pour mieux protéger le monde autour de lui.

— J’avais vraiment besoin de ça, grommela l’adolescent, en écoutant les messages laissés d’une oreille distraite.

 _« Danny, t’es passé où ?! »_ – Toujours aussi directe, Jazz.

 _« Vieux, décroche ton téléphone ! On est inquiets ! »_ – Désolé, les gars, c’t’était pas mon intention.

 _« Daniel James Fenton, si tu ne réponds pas tout de suite, ta punition sera si longue que tu te souviendras même plus pourquoi tu es puni ! »_ – Génial, merci maman, remonte-moi le moral…

 _« Daniel, tes parents m’ont appelés, ils sont morts d’inquiétude. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de donner de tes nouvelles. Et ne m’oblige pas à utiliser Skulker pour te retrouver ou ça va aller mal pour toi. »_ – Merde, si même Vlad s’inquiétait, où allait le monde ?

…

Vlad, bien sûr ! Peut-être que lui pourrait savoir ce qui lui arrivait ? Peut-être même… qu’il pourrait l’aider ? Demander conseil à Vlad… Il détestait positivement l’idée – son orgueil allait en prendre un sacré coup mais il préférait ça à sombrer dans la folie. Si de folie, il était réellement question.

Alors rappeler ou se débrouiller tout seul ? Sa fierté ou sa santé mentale ?

Il resta à gamberger pendant une bonne heure, les yeux fixés sur le numéro affiché à l’écran, jusqu’à ce que le gérant vienne lui tapoter légèrement l’épaule pour lui annoncer qu’il fermait. Danny avala avec une grimace le reste de son café, qui avait largement eu le temps de refroidir, et se prépara à sortir lorsqu’une lueur dans l’immense miroir situé derrière le bar attira son attention.

Un œil rouge.

Qui le fixait avec patience.

Danny lâcha la monnaie sur le comptoir, fit brusquement volte-face et sortit à toute vitesse dans la rue déserte. Après quelques minutes de courses, il trébucha sur un pavé mal fixé et plongea en avant, sa tête heurtant le sol avec brusquerie, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

Sifflant de douleur, Danny roula sur le dos et agrippa son téléphone, le corps secoué de tremblements. Sans plus réfléchir, il pressa le bouton vert et colla le combiné à son oreille, avide d’entendre quelqu’un, quelque chose, _n’importe quoi_ …

Une sonnerie passa puis une voix aux accents graves et fatigués lui répondit.

_— Vlad Masters, j’écoute._

— V… Vlad, réussit à murmurer Danny malgré son claquement de dents.

_— Daniel ?! Oh, Biscuits au beurre, tu as vu l’heure ?! Où diable étais-tu donc passé, petite canaille ?_

— V… Vlad ! cria l’adolescent à travers le combiné, toujours en état de choc.

 _— Daniel ?!_ – La voix semblait moins en colère, tout à coup. – _Daniel, bon sang, calme-toi !_

— Peux… j’y arrive… pas.

_— Si, tu peux ! Allez, écoute-moi… Respire une grande gorgée d’air et expire lentement ! Ne pense à rien, concentre-toi sur ce que je dis. Tu m’entends ? Respire. Inspire doucement._

— Ou… oui, haleta le jeune homme, se forçant à expirer par longues goulées.

_— Maintenant expire profondément et lentement, d’accord ?! Danny ?_

— Ca… ça va. J… je… respire mieux…

 _— C’est bien_. – Était-ce du soulagement dans la voix du milliardaire ? – _C’est bien, ma petite canaille. Continue à respirer calmement. Je viens te chercher. Où es-tu ?_

— Ca s’appelle… K… Kras City. Je… je n’sais pas trop où c’est… j’ai volé jusqu’ici…

 _— Je vois_. – Un silence bref s’ensuivit, coupé par la respiration toujours légèrement erratique du plus jeune. – _Ne bouge pas de là d’où tu es, Daniel. Et continue à respirer. J’arrive. D’accord ?_

— D’acc… 

Ce fut ce moment que la batterie de son portable choisit pour terminer de se décharger. Danny jura en repliant son téléphone désormais inutilisable et s’assit sur le trottoir où il avait atterri, le dos contre le mur le plus proche, avant de se recroqueviller et de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Vlad allait venir le chercher. Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre – et prier pour que les yeux rouges ne l’aient pas suivi, pour que l’ombre que projetait sur le pavé un réverbère à l’ampoule faiblarde soit bien la sienne et pas celle d’un vieux cauchemar.

— Dan n’existe plus, Dan n’existe plus, Dan n’existe plus…

Danny s’endormit sur cette litanie.

* * *

La première chose dont il fut conscient quand il se réveilla, c’était qu’il n’était pas dans son lit. Ensuite vint la sensation fut de se sentir vidé, comme drainé de toute force intérieure. Et pour finir en beauté, il avait un sacré mal de tête. Grognant sous la douleur sourde qui vrillait ses tempes, Danny finit par ouvrir progressivement les yeux, s’habituant à la lumière diffuse qui rentrait dans la chambre qu’il occupait présentement.

Une chambre qu’il n’aurait pas reconnue si ce n’était l’immense ‘V’ suspendu comme emblème au-dessus de la porte massive qui la séparait du reste du bâtiment. Un ‘V’ reconnaissable entre mille et qui éclaira tout de suite le jeune homme.

— Mais qu’est-ce que je fous chez…

Et merde. C’était vrai, il s’était enfui sur le coup de la panique. Oh, doux esprits, il allait avoir des problèmes avec un ‘P’ majuscules quand il allait rentrer à la maison. Ses parents avaient dû se rendre malade. Et Jazz, la pauvre, devait s’accuser de tous les maux pour ne pas avoir pu prévenir sa fugue, pour ne pas avoir été une sœur assez présente, compréhensive et autres. Sam et Tucker ne devaient pas en mener large, non plus. Sans parler des problèmes qu’il aurait avec l’école.

Merde _bis_.

— Je suis vraiment dans la mouise, constata Danny.

— Et tu n’imagines pas à quel point, Daniel, commenta la voix familière de Plasmius qui venait de traverser le sol de sa chambre, arrachant un léger sursaut à l’adolescent.

— Vlad… commença Danny, les yeux fixés sur son aîné qui reprenait sa forme humaine dans un halo de lumière noire. Un regard noir de la part du milliardaire coupa net sa volonté de s’expliquer et Danny soupira en se redressant sur son lit.

— Je suis désolé, déclara piteusement le plus jeune.

— Désolé ? répéta Vlad, entre le choc et la colère. _Désolé_  !? Tu peux bien être désolé, Daniel ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de l’état dans lequel tu as mis ta famille ? Quelle a été ma réaction quand j’ai entendu ta mère me téléphoner, en larmes, pour me demander si je ne t’avais pas vu ? Combien de souci se faisaient tes amis et ta pauvre sœur ? Ils étaient persuadés qu’un fantôme t’avait enlevé, ils étaient prêts à se jeter tête baissée dans la Zone Fantôme ! Et pendant ce temps, toi, tu…

— Je sais, je sais ! coupa Danny, mi-honteux mi-agacé. Je suis désolé ! Je… c’était stupide, je le sais mais…

— Mais quoi ?! renchérit Vlad, les bras croisés et le regard toujours furieux. Bûche de Noël, Daniel, tu disparais presque une journée entière sans donner la moindre nouvelle et tu me téléphones à deux heures du matin pour me faire une crise de panique au bout du fil ! J’étais mort d’inquiétude, Daniel ! Et je te retrouve sans connaissance sur un trottoir, à plus de cinquante kilomètres de l’endroit où tu vis, avec la tête en sang ! Il aurait pu t’arriver n’importe quoi ! Alors oui, tu peux bien être _désolé_  !

Danny se tut, étonné que Vlad se soit autant fait de souci pour lui. Ce dernier resta les bras croisés encore un instant avant de soupirer et de se passer une main fatiguée dans les cheveux. Il avait l’air d’avoir manqué des heures de sommeil et Danny ne put s’empêcher de se sentir coupable pour son ennemi. Tripotant nerveusement les bords de son drap, l’adolescent déglutit avant d’avancer, hésitant :

— Je… je… je n’sais pas quoi dire… Vlad…

— La vérité serait un bon début. Et je crois qu’elle est en rapport avec un certain « Dan ».

Danny sursauta à l’évocation du nom avant de dévisager son ennemi. Par la sainte mère de Clockwork, comment Vlad pouvait-il connaître l’existence de Dan ? Surpris par la réaction épidermique de son jeune némésis, le milliardaire expliqua :

— Tu murmurais ce nom, dans ton sommeil.

Danny soupira et cacha son visage dans ses mains, se massant largement les tempes. Certes, il avait appelé Vlad pour une raison et là, il s’agissait de faire confiance à ce dernier, assez pour lui mettre en les mains la plus grande de ses faiblesses. Il considéra le mensonge un instant avant de le repousser – qu’inventerait-il d’assez crédible pour justifier sa fugue ? Sa paranoïa ? Sa folie naissante ?

De plus, c’était aussi l’histoire de Vlad. Il avait le droit de savoir, même si cela serait douloureux,  à entendre comme à raconter. Pour l’un comme pour l’autre.

Mais ce qui ne nous tuait pas nous rendait plus fort – du moins, c’était ce qu’on racontait.

Sa décision prise, Danny envoya un regard presque compatissant et s’assit sur le bord du lit, invitant son vieil ennemi à prendre place à ses côtés.

— Assieds-toi, l’histoire est plutôt longue.

* * *

Il avait tout dit. Ce qui aurait dû leur arriver, les histoires combinées de Clockwork et du Vlad du futur, sa rencontre avec cet être maléfique qu’il serait devenu, son refus de poursuivre le même chemin, sa promesse, ses cauchemars, l’éclat rouge, les absences, sa peur latente et paralysante, tout.

Vlad resta silencieux tout au long du récit de son filleul, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose qu’il était le seul à voir. Quand Danny se tut finalement, le milliardaire regarda pendant un très long moment l’adolescent assis en face de lui – peut-être essayait-il de se représenter Dan, cet être qui mélangeait les âmes de Fantôme et Plasmius ? – et, sans le moindre avertissement, l’étreignit avec force contre son cœur.

— Tu as été si courageux, petite canaille. Je suis si fier de toi.

Et contre toute attente, Danny se mit à pleurer dans cette étreinte trop étroite, agressive presque.

Ces bras se refermant sur lui et qui auraient eu envie de dire « Je ne te laisserais jamais partir. »

* * *

  **IV. Miroir**

Danny était revenu, avec moult excuses en bouche et des explications un peu bancales pour Jazz, Sam et Tucker. Il avait reçu des câlins, des regards inquiets, des marques d’affections… et avait aussi écopé d’une très longue punition. Chasser les fantômes, soupirer après Paulina, avoir des notes acceptables, rester avec Sam et Tuck aussi longtemps que son temps libre le lui permettait. La vie avait repris son cours. Aussi normale qu’elle pouvait l’être.

Parfois, les absences revenaient. Parfois, le silence se faisait trop lourd, trop artificiel. Parfois, il y avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui flottait dans l’air et qui faisait que tout n’était pas à sa place, que quelque chose clochait quelque part dans l’univers. Mais quelques longues discussions avec Vlad lui avaient permis de faire taire le terrible sentiment de panique qui lui étreignait le cœur à chaque fois que ce genre d’évènements se produisait.

Vlad avait changé, lui aussi. L’histoire de Dan l’avait bouleversé, le rendant moins rancunier, plus ouvert… Sans que le changement soit radical, on voyait les efforts que le milliardaire faisait. Et Danny se surprenait à penser qu’il appréciait ce nouveau Vlad. Une fois, alors que sa famille était de nouveau en vacances dans le Wisconsin, il eut même le courage de le lui dire – et à Vlad de lui répondre, avec un sourire affectueux :

— Moi aussi, petite canaille, moi aussi.

Danny répondit par une étreinte courte mais chaleureuse avant de s’avancer dans le couloir qui menait vers l’escalier et les étages inférieurs – il avait entendu Jazz l’appeler. Passant devant un miroir, il s’arrêta un instant devant son reflet et contempla le visage que ce dernier lui renvoyait.

Une peau pâle, des traits droits, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus comme le ciel de ce début d’été.

Bien entendu.

Daniel eut un sourire et descendit les escaliers à toute allure – à tous les coups, Jazz avait encore fait des fouilles dans les recherches de ses parents et avait trouvé quelque chose qui leur serait bien utile pour chasser les spectres. Ou alors, elle avait tout simplement découvert la piscine intérieure. Ou le terrain de tennis. Ou bien…

Vlad resta quelques instants dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées, et s’engagea automatiquement à la suite de Daniel. Il avait oublié d’activer les défenses de son laboratoire secret et il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Jack – ou pire, Maddie – le découvre. Passant devant le miroir, il s’arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre son chemin, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Sur la surface lisse et parfaitement entretenue du miroir ouvragé, un éclat rouge brilla un instant.

Comme pour répondre à son sourire.

* * *

— Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire, à votre avis ? demanda d’une voix fatiguée le Maître du Temps, se présentant sous la forme d’un vieillard à la longue barbe.

— Rien, coupa sèchement l’Observateur qui se tenait à ses côtés, rigide comme la justice. _Nous_ ne pouvons rien faire pour son cas. Cet enfant était votre responsabilité, Clockwork, c’est donc _à vous_ de prendre une décision avant qu’il ne soit trop tard pour éviter la catastrophe.

— Certainement, vous avez une solution. Ne nous dites pas que vous n’avez rien vu venir, renchérit un second Observateur, tout aussi mécontent que le premier.

— Ne soyez pas ridicules, répliqua le vieux fantôme, avant de se transformer en un enfant aux traits froncés par le souci. Je suis le Maître du Temps, bien sûr que j’ai vu tout cela arriver !

— Et quelle est votre solution à ce problème, dans ce cas ?

Clockwork soupira, le cœur lourd et contempla l’orbe qui lui renvoyait continuellement les mêmes images : haine, destruction, violence. Et des yeux rouges, flamboyant de rage et de douleur. Le jeune fantôme soupira derechef et reprit sa taille adulte. Il détestait faire face à ce genre de choix. Il le détestait d’autant plus qu’il ne pouvait pas ignorer les conséquences de ses actions – tout simplement parce qu’il savait, qu’il savait tout. Et il savait que la perte de Danny Fantôme serait lourde à encaisser, qu’elle déclencherait une vague d’incompréhension dans les deux mondes que seule une poignée d’élus pourraient comprendre – parce que rares savaient combien ce garçon était important à leur équilibre à tous.

Mais la vie seule de cet être exceptionnel ne valait rien sans ceux qui lui avaient donné un sens. Et s’il voulait que ces mondes survivent…

— Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour, Danny, souffla Clockwork, le cœur plein de regrets à venir.

Avant d’exposer son plan aux Observateurs.

* * *

  **Epilogue**

_Dossier Z-3DF, copie adressée à l’intention des Archives Collectives Fantomatiques (A.C.F.) – classé le vingt-deux juillet de l’an deux-mille-neuf du calendrier humain. Accès strictement réservé aux fantômes protégés par la politique de confidentialité des Observateurs._

_Nom du sujet : Danny « Dan » Fantôme_

_Catégorie : Z-3_

_Particularités : Hybride. (A été séparé de sa moitié humaine, Daniel J. Fenton, le seize juillet de l’an deux-mille-neuf du calendrier humain.)_

_Charges : A tenté de prendre le contrôle du monde des Humains et de semer l’anarchie dans la Zone Fantôme en rassemblant les artefacts de Pariah Dark. Egalement rendu coupable des morts de nombreux humains et des dissipations de certains spectres (liste non-exhaustive ci-jointe)._

_Sentence : Condamné à être dissipé par le Conseil des Anciens, le vingt juillet de l’an deux-mille-neuf à dix heures du matin, selon le calendrier humain._

_Que Justice soit faite._

**_CW. Maître du Temps, Porte-parole des Observateurs, Premier rang au Conseil des Anciens._ **

* * *

Magdalena Rodriguez était psychiatre et pensait déjà avoir vu tous les cas médicaux bizarres et inimaginables possibles. Célibataire, femme de caractère et approchant des cinquante-cinq ans, elle avait l’air de la gentille voisine de palier type qui empruntait des affaires pour les rendre en retard, donnait des bonbons qui traînaient dans ses placards aux enfants, colportait quelques ragots par-ci par-là et cultivait quelques plants de bégonias les jours où il faisait beau. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était très patiente. Autant dire qu’elle inspirait la confiance de la plupart de ses patients – même des plus réticents et méfiants à son égard.

Autrement dit, elle était très compétente dans son domaine.

Aussi, lorsqu’elle se trouva pour la première fois en face de Danny Fenton, un jeune homme résidant depuis peu à l’hôpital psychiatrique de Lidenhurst – une bourgade dans le voisinage d’Amity Park mais d’un genre moins bien étrange – auquel elle donnait à peine vingt ans et au visage amaigri, elle comprit qu’elle ne pourrait sans doute pas faire grand-chose pour aider ce pauvre garçon dont les cheveux cachaient à moitié ses yeux baissés, fixant quelque point imaginaire sur la moquette un peu rêche du bureau qu’elle occupait.

Mais elle était têtue et comptait bien faire de son mieux – qui savait ? Peut-être qu’un miracle s’opérerait pour ce gamin-là ? L’espoir faisait vivre et c’était sans doute tout ce qui pouvait rester, à ce malheureux. Après un rapide coup d’œil au dossier du jeune homme – pas très joli, il fallait le dire : hallucinations visuelles et auditives, troubles de la personnalité, paranoïa poussée… peut-être était-ce une schizophrénie latente – elle se fendit d’un sourire engageant et entama la conversation.

— Bonjour, Danny, je suis le docteur Rodriguez.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec lenteur avant de la relever vers la psychiatre, laissant ses yeux traverser la barrière de cheveux noirs qui lui cachaient la vue. Magdalena Rodriguez fronça les sourcils et relut rapidement le dossier avant d’ajouter une petite note en bas. Danny haussa un sourcil, intrigué mais le docteur le rassura d’un sourire.

— Tout va bien. On a oublié de mentionner un petit détail dans ton dossier, rien de très grave. Alors, Danny, parlons un peu… est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

Danny Fenton étirant ses lèvres en un sourire qui donnait à son visage angulaire un air presque mauvais, tout en faisant ressortir l’éclat rougeâtre, presque irréel et dangereusement hypnotique, de ses yeux.

— Dan a regardé dans le miroir.


End file.
